


Road To Nowhere [Fanmix]

by Armsplutonic



Series: Avengers fanmixes [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Fanmix, Heartbreak, Loss of Trust, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armsplutonic/pseuds/Armsplutonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve after the breakup. (No happy ending)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road To Nowhere [Fanmix]

**Author's Note:**

> My art edit is based on Leinil Yu and Sarah Pichelli's gorgeous work.

 

[ Listen @ [8tracks](http://8tracks.com/armsplutonic/road-to-nowhere) ]

[ Download rar @ [sendspace ](https://www.sendspace.com/file/kqez0u)]

11 tracks, 48 minutes

 

01\. **frayed** | the naked and famous | _all of my dreams tear at the seams_

02\. **bloody shirt (bastille remix)** | to kill a king | _it’s too late to say you’re sorry_

03\. **when anger shows** | editors | _you’re the moment love has passed_

04\. **lover’s game** | geographer | _i wonder if i ever loved you for who you are_

05\. **the longest road (deadmau5 remix radio edit)** | morgan page | _you go down the longest road to nowhere ... and you’re just left there_

06\. **the lion’s roar** | first aid kit | _and i’m a goddamn fool, but then again, so are you_

07\. **don’t leave my mind** | azure ray | _and you can go where i can’t find you, there’s no space, there’s no time_

08\. **the king and all of his men** | wolf gang | _how to be sure that what you say is the truth, when i see flaws in everything that you do_

09\. **look away** | lo-fang | _now when i close my eyes i see how much i’ve lost_

10\. **keep it for your own** | pop etc | _don’t we need to find our own ways to find peace of mind_

11\. **the weight of the world** | editors | _every little piece of your life will add up to one_

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop me a line if the links aren't working. Thanks!


End file.
